Rumors
by 2000XP
Summary: Sometimes Rumors bring out the worst in people.
1. Chapter 1

Monday started off like any other day for Rachel. She got up at 6 AM and started her strict exercise routine, took a shower, and got ready for school. On her way to school she couldn't help but feel something bad at the pit of her stomach, like something wasn't right. Boy did she have a reason for it.

As soon as she stepped through the front doors of the school everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing turned and stared. It felt like the silence went on for hours when really it was about a minute. Then out of nowhere a cherry red slushy hit her right in the face. Rachel wasn't surprised or hurt by the attack; after all she was the school loser. What did surprise her was when all of a sudden the student body started surrounding her and calling her awful things like transvestite and rapist. Some of them even tried to touch up her skirt. Rachel had no idea what was going on so she did the best thing she could do, she ran.

She ran all the way to the choir room where she was met with the fearful looking faces of most of her fellow glee clubers. The first one to speak up was Mercedes. "Please diva; tell us that all the rumors aren't true?" Then Kurt "yeah Rachel we all know you and Quinn hate each other but we never thought you'd take it this far.

Rachel stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to make of all this. After a long period of time she finally broke the silence. "What is going on, I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Tina was the next to speak "you mean you haven't heard?"… "No but I would really like to know why I am being attacked so please do tell what it is everyone knows but me." Mercedes spoke once again "are you sure, it's pretty graphic?" "Well if it's about me I have to know."

Suddenly Santana joined the conversation "word in the halls is that you tried to take advantage of Quinn last Friday after school." Rachel felt her throat go dry and she could barely get a word out "WHAT?... I would never do that to Quinn that is disgusting and my moral values would never allow me to do that!" Santana continued as if Rachel hadn't just had a break down. "That's not everything, it's also said that you fondled her and made her touch your junk, which even I find ridiculous what with your short skirts and everything. Where would you even hide one?" Rachel felt close tears as Santana continued her story in explicit detail. How could anyone accuse her of doing such things, what kind of monster would go out of their way to destroy her reputation? As Rachel continued listening she was sure that she was blushing by the end and as she looked up she could see the rest of the glee clubers blushing. She knew that the story was bad when even Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman self proclaimed Badasses and Sex sharks looked flushed and refused to make eye contact.

Finally once the story wraps up Rachel speaks again in a voice so low that had the rest of the glee clubers straining to hear. They could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Who would do something like this?" Santana was once again the one to answer when no one else could. "If I were you I'd go talk to Quinn and get this whole mess straightened out. I heard she had first period free and that she usually goes to the auditorium."

With that Rachel ran out of the choir room on her way to the auditorium. When Rachel entered the first thing she saw was Quinn sitting in the front row drawing something in her sketch book. Rachel approached her but before she could get a word out Quinn turned and harshly said "what are you doing here manhands didn't touch me enough last Friday." After that sentence left her mouth Rachel finally figured out who had started the rumor. "Why would you do that Quinn? You and I both know I never touched you and I sure as hell don't have a penis." "Well treasure trail if you must know I did this to make sure you and Finn are never together and simply because I hate you. And even though it sound ridiculous the seed of doubt has been planted in everyone's head and they'll never see you the same way again. You'll never be trusted again. " Just as Rachel was about to retaliate Quinn started to scream for help, Rachel knew if she was caught cornering Quinn alone in a dark auditorium the rumors would only be worsened and confirmed so she left crying all the way to her car.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got home she ran upstairs to her room dropped on her bed and just let the tears flow. At first she was so hurt and sad. This had ruined her, her life was over. She was now Rachel Berry the girl with the penis who is also a somewhat lesbian sexual predator. After an hour of non stop crying she became angry. Angry with the stupid kids who had tortured her that morning, angry with her team mates for even remotely believing any part of the rumor, but most of all she was angry at Quinn Fabray for starting all of this in the first place. That night she decided she was going to get back at Quinn the worst way possible. If everyone already believes the rumors than she might as well make them true.<p>

The next day Rachel woke up with a smirk on her face anxious to see her plan unfold. Today she didn't take the time to carefully choose her outfit so that she looked professional and a serious student. Today she just put on some torn jeans and a regular black t shirt. She set herself up for her plan, made a quick trip to the gas station to purchase a cherry slushy, and left for school. By the time Rachel reached the school parking lot the bell for first period had just rang. She went inside and headed straight for the auditorium where she knew she would find Quinn.

Rachel once again found Quinn in the front row sketching in her notebook. Quinn hadn't noticed Rachel and continued on. Quinn being oblivious to Rachel continued drawing until she felt her wrist being grabbed and pulled so she was in a standing position. She was about to scream when suddenly she felt like a thousand needles had hit her in the face and upper body. It was so cold and it traveled right down her shirt and bra but most of it was on her face and neck. She was so stunned that she couldn't protest when she felt the hands begin to drag her onto the stage and behind the curtains. That's when she was able to see the face of the person who did this to her.

"Berry? What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm going to make you regret being bor-" but before she could finish Rachel's lips were on hers kissing her aggressively and backing her up against a dark corner. Now Quinn was a little afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Berry? What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm going to make you regret being bor-"

With every word that left Quinn's mouth Rachel lost a little bit more of her confidence so she decided to shut her up with a kiss. She kissed her as roughly as she could manage venting all her anger and frustration toward the blond into it. She continued it until she was in dire need of oxygen. When she had to absolutely breathe she separated from the blond panting for air.

While Rachel was recovering Quinn was finally snapped out of her shocked stated. Here first reaction was to feel afraid but that option flew out the window as soon as she remembered that it was nothing more than Rachel Berry she was dealing with. Her next reaction was to feel anger. Who did this little freak think she was slushing her and thinking she could get away with it, not to mention the fact that she kissed her? So she did what she knew best, she verbally attacked.

"What the hell treasure trail I always knew you were a carpet muncher but then again what can you expect from the daughter of two fags right? I mean seriously how stupid can you be? I hope you know you just signed the death of the little life your social status had left. You just officially confirmed all the rumors I made up and I didn't even have to do a thing. By the end of the day the whole school will know that the schools tranny rapist has struck again."

On the receiving end of the attack Rachel was thinking about what she was doing. Right after the kiss had finished her mind started racing a mile a minute telling her how wrong this was and she was about to back down on her plan leaving it at the satisfaction of having slushied Quinn, but then she had to go and open her big mouth.

At first she ignored it and was already beginning to walk away but when she heard Quinn's final sentence it made her snap and all that anger returned in full force. And with that her plan was set back into motion. She grabbed both of Quinn's wrists again and pushed her back into the wall. That's when she noticed the sketch book gripped tightly in Quinn's hand. She hadn't let go of it since the start of this argument.

"Well what do we have here?" Rachel questioned, reaching for the book. Quinn instantly stiffened and gripped harder. This only seemed to peak Rachel's interest. "You wouldn't be trying to hide anything now would you Ms. Fabray?" Before Quinn could even process what was going on Rachel had already snatched the book out of her hands and was making her way towards the first page.

The next thing that was heard in the auditorium was both Quinn and Rachel's voice simultaneously.

"RACHEL WAIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Quinn's face couldn't have been redder if she tried. Rachel's face showed nothing but surprise and it took a few second's for her mind to grasp what her eyes were seeing. And what she was seeing were sketches of herself… naked?

Slowly she started flipping through the pages and one after the other was her in the same state of undress but in different poses. When she was finally wrapping her head around the situation she reached a particular picture that made her breath catch in her throat. It was of her and Quinn in a very intimate position. But it wasn't the only one, there were dozens of drawings of the two in positions Rachel didn't even know existed.

Before Rachel could finish going through the pictures the book was roughly tugged out of her grasp.

"Now listen here Rupaul you won't tell anyone about this and I won't tell anyone about how you molested me today. I'll even let the fact that you slushied me go."

"Oh Quinn, do you honestly think I care about what people think of me anymore? After those rumors you spread everyone already thinks the worst of me. I'm just here to make the best of the situation. Everyone already thinks I took advantage of you, so if I'm getting the bad I might as well get the good too."

"W-What do you mean?" Quinn asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I mean I'm going to do exactly what you said I did just like you told it in your story. Well almost exactly the slushy can just be an added bonus"

"You'll never get away with this!" cried out Quinn.

"That's where you're wrong Quinn. You've already told everyone what I supposedly did to you. If you tell them you made it up just to tell them I really did it this time you'll look like a fraud. The Quinn who cried wolf."

By now all the slushy that was on Quinn had melted and was streaming down her body. Rachel slowly made her way towards Quinn and licked some of the melted slushy from the bottom of her neck all the way up to here ear and whispered.

" And you know what else Quinnie, you're going to take it like a good girl otherwise I'll show everyone your little notebook and they will know what a pervert you really are."

Slowly Rachel moved her lips closer to Quinn's until they were so close they were breathing the same air.

"Do I make myself clear?" Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips.

Slowly Quinn nodded and Rachel finally closed the gap between the two. Bringing their bodies closer together as the kiss became more intense. Rachel became frustrated with Quinn's lack of involvement and pulled on her hair. Quinn opened her mouth to yell but Rachel took advantage and slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

Slowly Quinn started to reciprocate at Rachel's insistence and the kiss became more passionate. Their lips finally started to move together and Quinn couldn't help but moan when Rachel licked the roof of her mouth and then started to massage her tongue with her own.

She was so lost in the kiss that she hadn't noticed Rachel had started grinding into her so she couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her throat when she felt a rather large bulge pushing into her thigh.

Now Quinn was terrified.


End file.
